Mass Effect: La venganza de Cerberus
by lalo101097
Summary: Todos hicieron su vida luego de la caída de los segadores, ahora que la hija del comandante Shepard, Alexandra se gradúa de la academia de la Alianza, un nuevo horror se acerca.
1. El principio del terror

Han pasado 20 años desde que el comandante Shepard salvara a la galaxia de los segadoras controlándolos, a su mando los segadores repararon todos los daños materiales en los planetas atacados, además de reparar los relés de masa, ya con la galaxia, con todas las razas viviendo en una paz que no desaparecerá pronto ha empezado una edad de oro para todos.

Pero se preguntarán que fue de nuestros grandes héroes, bueno, para empezar tenemos que decir que el equipo no se disolvió del todo, aún siguen teniendo esa camaradería entre ellos, aunque todos siguieron rumbos diferentes: Liara y Javik unieron fuerzas para desentrañar todos los secretos de los proteanos, Liara por su innata curiosidad y Javik para recordar a sus camaradas caídos en su lucha contra los segadores; James siguió con su entrenamiento de N7, y ahora es de los mejores en su categoría; Tali regresó a Ranoch con los suyos para ayudar en los trabajos, los cuales, con apoyo de los geth han llevado a quarianos y geth a ser una próspera sociedad de orgánicos y sintéticos; Joker y SID se retiraron a un plácido planeta rocoso; Steve volvió a pilotear cazas en el ejército de la Alianza; Garrus volvió a Palaven para liderar el ejército turiano; Miranda sigue ayudando de analista de la Alianza; Jacob se dedicó a ser un buen padre para su hijo Jason junto con la doctora Bryson; Jack siguió con el entrenamiento de bióticos; en lo que concierne del resto de la tripulación siguieron en la alianza, pero en otras naves, pues la Normandy fue retirada del servicio activo y puesta en un museo en la Tierra en honor a toda la tripulación que ha estado desde la SR1.

Hubo una persona en especial a quien se debe mencionar, es Ashley Williams, la pareja del comandante Shepard, quien apenas unos meses después de la derrota de los segadores se enteró que estaba embarazada, ahora, con 19 años, la hija del comandante Shepard, Alexandra Shepard, se destaca como soldado, pues su maestría con los rifles de francotirador y fusiles de asalto le ha ganado más de una felicitación por parte de sus superiores durante su instrucción, ahora, al terminar su instrucción y salir al combate toda la tripulación se reunió para darle la bienvenida a la vida militar.

Al estar todos reunidos en el hogar de la Ashley y Alexandra en la Tierra, la celebración comenzó no bien llegó esta última, todos la felicitaron y le dieron regalos, desde una nueva armadura con escudos y blindaje reforzados cortesía de Tali, como un rifle de francotirador Black Widow por Garrus, una IV muy avanzada para todas sus actividades regalo de SID, y multitud de otros regalos por el estilo de parte de los demás, el más importante fue el de su madre, una caja, la cuál era muy especial:

\- Hija, dentro de esta caja está uno de mis tesoros más preciados - dijo mientras abría la caja con cuidado - es el fusil de tu padre, su fusil de partículas, el cual siempre llevaba a su lado en cada batalla.

\- Gracias mamá - le dijo Alexandra mientras abrazaba a su madre - este regalo estará siempre a mi lado, y nunca me separaré de él.

Justo terminó de decir esas palabras cuando repentinamente un segador aparece en los cielos y se enfila a ellos, todos los presentes se extrañaron, pues desde que las reparaciones habían terminado todos los segadores se habían retirado al espacio obscuro, al aterrizar, una figura humanoide salió de ella, nadie la reconoció hasta que llegó a su lado, en ese momento, todos quedaron anonadados, el mismísimo comandante Shepard estaba enfrente suyo, con una apariencia un tanto diferente, pareciendo una especie de cascarón, pero conservando todos sus rasgos, nadie dijo nada, sólo Ashley se acercó al comandante.

\- Shepard, ¿en verdad eres tú? - le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta.

\- Sí, lo soy Ash - le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando todos, excepto Alexandra se recuperaron y fueron a ver y saludar al comandante, luego de saludarlos a todos se acercó a su hija.

\- Alexandra, hija mía, no te imaginas cuanto deseaba poderte ver de nuevo, cada momento desde que supe que habías nacido pienso en ti y en poderte ver, fue hasta ahora que pude regresar a verte - le dijo el comandante con una dulce voz.

\- En verdad eres tú, mi padre, el héroe de la galaxia - le dijo con una mezcla de estupefacción, asombro y tristeza - tú lograste el control de la raza más poderosa, reconstruiste toda una galaxia, pero nunca pudiste venir y conocerme en persona, nunca estuviste a mi lado, ni cuando más lo necesité, jamás - le terminó de decir con una ira contenida.

\- Hija, lo siento, pero no podía poner en riesgo a ti y a tu madre, pues aún sigue el odio hacia los segadores en la galaxia, y de haber venido antes hubieran lanzado un ataque masivo en contra de mí y los segadores, no me podía arriesgar a tanto.

\- Dudo mucho que hayas venido sólo a ver graduarse a tu hija, o no Shepard - le dijo Garrus.

\- Es cierto, hay algo que deben saber, Cerberus ha vuelto, pero ahora con tecnologías nuevas y muy poderosas, tanto como para acabar con los segadores ellos solos, ahora ya no están a favor de la humanidad, ahora están en contra de toda la Galaxia, nadie está a salvo - dijo el comandante con un tono alarmado.

\- Es imposible, eliminamos lo último de Cerberus al atacar su base principal - le dijo Miranda.

\- No eliminamos lo último, ahora están de vuelta.

Al término de estas palabras un potente disparo golpeó al segador en el que había llegado el comandante y lo destruyó, al ver esto todos corrieron a su resguardo.

\- Todos, vámonos de aquí - gritó Ashley- tengo un Hammerhead, en él huiremos.

Así todos corrieron al Hammerhead y salieron de ahí, ya fuera de peligro Alexandra dijo:

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora, a dónde iremos?

\- Iremos por la Normandy -dijo su padre.

Todos los miraron incrédulos, pues la Normandy estaba fuera de servicio.

\- Shepard, la Normandy no está en condiciones de volar -dijo Tali con pesar y aún sorprendida.

\- Lo estará, vamos - respondió el comandante.

Pasaron unas horas y llegaron al museo, ahí nada estaba fuera de lugar, pues no hubo noticias del ataque al segador, pero apenas llegaron desataron murmullos de los presentes, pues sus rostros estaban en todo el museo. Al llegar a la sala principal, con la Normandy en el medio el comandante se acercó y dijo:

\- Ahora regresará aún mejor de lo que fue.

Apenas terminó de decirlo cuando un segador del tipo Soberano bajó y atravesó al techo, los civiles corrieron asustados, pero los miembros de la tripulación no se movieron de la impresión.

\- Shepard, Cerberus volverá a atacar - dijo Jacob alarmado.

\- No te preocupes, los segadores los lograron eliminar apenas les di la alarma, por suerte no esperaban un ataque y no hubo bajas. -contestó el comandante.

De pronto unos tentáculos metálicos bajaron del segador y tomaron a la Normandy y la llevaron dentro de él, el comandante les indicó que subieran a un tentáculo y ellos igual entraron en el segador el cual se fue pronto.

\- ¿Qué hay del adoctrinamiento comandante? - preguntó Jocker con nerviosismo.

\- No hay nada que temer, no les pasará nada, vamos, la Normandy está casi lista - les dijo con emoción

La Normandy había sido reparada, ahora sus colores no eran los de la Alianza, era color plateado, pues tenía el blindaje de los segadores, dentro, su núcleo de eezo fue reabastecido por completo, a sus cañones se les agregó un láser segador, sus motores eran más eficientes, y muchos sistemas se automatizaron, para ello se aumentó la capacidad de procesamiento.

\- Bueno, ahora sólo falta instalarnos, SID, te tengo que pedir que regreses a la Normandy como su IA, seguirás conservando tu cuerpo, y tendrás mejor procesamiento con las computadoras cuánticas mejoradas - dijo el comandante.

\- A la orden Shepard, es bueno regresar a casa - dijo SID mientras se transfería a la computadora central- es increíble, todo a mejorado y tiene protocolos segadores que mejorarán el rendimiento en un 100% - se sorprendió SID.

\- Bueno, creo que deberemos regresar a nuestros puestos- dijo Jocker.

\- Así es, todos regresaremos - le dijo el comandante.

Todos fueron a sus puestos y vieron que seguía siendo la misma Normandy, pero mucho mejor, al instalarse partieron a su nueva aventura, a destruir un viejo enemigo, y volver a salvar la galaxia del mal. 


	2. Hogar dulce hogar

Ya dentro de la Normandy Shapard llamó a sus compañeros para darles unas palabras en la cubierta de la tripulación, todos de inmediato llegaron, apenas llegó su hija, que aún estaba un poco desorientada por el ataque comenzó:

\- Amigos, sé que en estos 20 años no pude estar a su lado como hubiera deseado, fue difícil tener que huir al espacio profundo para no volver, el pensar que los dejaba detrás fue algo horrible, pues les debo mucho, espero poder compensarlos, si necesitan algo, por favor díganlo.

Al terminar de decir esto sus compañeros lo miraron, tenía un semblante lleno de dolor y tristeza, no propio de él, así que esta vez Liara tomó la palabra.

\- Shepard, creo que hablo por todos nosotros al decir que no tienes nada de qué disculparte, tú salvaste a toda una galaxia, casi por tu cuenta, desde que te conozco nunca nos defraudaste, a ninguno, todos en la galaxia te debemos la vida.

\- Vamos Shepard - dijo Garrus - no te sientas mal, demonios si salvaste a toda una galaxia y de paso terminaste haciéndote con la raza más poderosa que jamás se haiga visto, así que hazme un favor y recupera la compostura.

Al escuchar eso el comandante sonrió ampliamente y por fin pudo respirar en paz, por así decirlo.

\- Gracias, a todos, por esto y demás, en muestra de gratitud les tengo unos regalos, síganme, vamos a la cubierta de atraque, creo que les gustarán.

Al llegar a la cubierta de atraque quedaron boquiabiertos, delante de ellos estaban 2 nuevas lanzaderas remodeladas, con una forma muy similar idéntica a las kodiak de la Alianza, pero con el mismo blindaje y armas que un segador, pero a pequeña escala; además un nuevo vehículo terrestre, muy similar al mako, blindado igual que un segador y con una torreta que en vez de disparar proyectiles cinéticos o explosivos dispara el láser de los segadores; al terminar de admirar los vehículos el comandante les señaló su nuevo equipo, armaduras y armas especiales para cada uno de ellos, cada uno especial para mejorar sus habilidades en un 200 %, y a SID le dieron un cuerpo de batalla nuevo, con capacidades mejoradas, cada uno revisó su nuevo equipo, el cual les ajustó perfecto, la única que no pudo ver un equipo propio fue Alexandra, quien quedó bastante extrañada.

\- Hija, a ti te guardé lo mejor, ven con migo - le dijo Shepard.

La guio a otra mesa, donde una armadura de color negro estaba puesta, junto con un rifle de asalto muy extraño y un rifle de francotirador bastante largo.

\- Alexandra, esta armadura no es como la de tu madre y los demás, esta armadura está hecha de una nueva aleación, más fuerte que el blindaje segador, pero más liviano, tu rifle de asalto no se calienta, se enfría por medio de un láser y esto te permite disparar sin interrupción, su munición no es de metal ordinario, es verdadero blindaje segador, atravesará cualquier cobertura o escudo de un disparo; tu rifle de francotirador, igual que tu fusil, no se calienta, sólo se necesita un segundo para recargarse, y sus balas no pueden ser detenidas, una vez dispares no podrán detener la bala, matará a todo lo que esté en su camino.

Alexandra sólo oía sin hacer ruido, no podía creer que en verdad tuviera delante de ella algo con ese poder, lo único que pudo decir fue gracias.

No pudieron disfrutar de sus nuevos juguetes pues sonó una alarma en la nave, al subir al puente Joker les informó de la situación, varias naves los estaban siguiendo.

-Comandante, no sé qué sean, pero no me gusta nada la pinta que tienen - le dijo Joker un poco preocupado.

-Activa los sistemas de sigilo Joker, a ver si nos pueden seguir ahora - dijo el comandante con total seguridad.

Justo al activar los sistemas de sigilo la nave desapareció por completo de todas las frecuencias y los perdieron, luego de que desaparecieran de los sensores pasivos Joker, un poco confundido le preguntó al comandante:

-Shepard, ¿creo que nos debes una explicación de lo que está pasando aquí?

-Cuando creímos haber eliminado lo último de Cerberus, una de sus células más fanáticas logró huir a la base recolectora, o lo que quedaba de ella, desde ahí, con la ayuda de tecnología segadora que recuperaron reconstruyeron una flota enorme, casi tan grande como la flota que llevamos contra los segadores, no habían causado problemas hasta hace un poco, de la nada llegaron hasta el Espacio Obscuro, ahí destruyeron varios segadores con unos pocos disparos, fue cuando comenzamos a huir, ahora todos los segadores están dispersos, pero lo que más me alarmó, y lo que me obligó a venir fue una transmisión que hicieron, en la cual marcaba a todos ustedes como blancos, y pues lo demás ya lo saben.

Todos quedaron perplejos, pues aunque Cerberus era hábil no podía reconstruir una flota prácticamente de cero, menos una que pudiera destruir a los segadores.

-¿Y cómo los destruirlos?- Todos miraron perplejos a la que dijo esto, era Alexandra, quien tenía una mirada que mezclaba el dolor, el odio y la convicción.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que hemos enfrentado cosas mucho peores y que saldremos de esta, ¿quién está conmigo?

Todos al unísono lanzaron un grito aprobando la invitación del comandante.

-Joker, pon rumbo a Omega, debemos hablar con una vieja amiga.

-A la orden comandante, ETA en 5 horas.

-Deberían descansar, yo me ocuparé de lo demás - led dijo SID.

Todos se retiraron a su puestos, excepto el comandante, quien fue a hablar con Ashley y Alexandra a la cubierta de observación.

-Ash, Ale, creo que les debo algunas explicaciones.

-Shepard, en qué demonios nos hemos metido esta vez, antes todo era diferente, no teníamos nada que nos sujetara, ahora todo eso cambió, Jacob tiene a su esposa e hijo, y nosotros a nuestra pequeña, sé que es una soldado, pero aun así, no creo que deba estar en esto, no está lista - le dijo Ashley al comandante.

-Mamá, con todo respeto, pero ya estoy lista, llevo años entrenándome para luchar, no estoy dispuesta a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes salvan a la galaxia de nuevo, simplemente no lo haré -le contesto Alexandra con rabia.

-Es igual a ti Ash, creo que lo mejor para todos es dejarla participar en esta aventura - comentó el comandante con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vamos Shepard, en verdad vas a dejar que vaya a la guerra con un enemigo peor que los segadores, es tu hija, qué pasa si es herida en combate, o si recibe un disparo o si…

-¡Mamá, basta! No soy una niña pequeña, ya tengo 19 años, creo que estoy lo bastante grande para saber lo que hago, voy a enfrentarme a Cerberus te guste o no - dijo Alexandra saliendo enojada de la cubierta de observación.

-Igual a ti Sehpard, una verdadera soldado - dijo Ashley con orgullo.

-Entonces, por qué no la dejas intentarlo, yo no permitiré que algo le pase, y sé que tú tampoco lo permitirás, vamos, descansa, déjame hablar con ella - le dijo el comandante con voz dulce.

-Está bien.

-Te quiero - le dijo el comandante dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Al salir de la cubierta de observación el comandante fue a buscar a su hija, quien estaba llorando en el comedor de la tripulación.

-¿Cómo estás Ale? - le dijo el comandante a su hija con una voz dulce.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Me acabo de graduar de la academia, nos enfrentamos a un peligro para toda la galaxia y aun así mamá no me deja ir a pelear a su lado, no es justo - respondió Alexandra con rabia y entre sollozos.

-Ella sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, al igual que yo, no la culpes, sólo te ha tenido a ti todo este tiempo luego del fin de la invasión, dale algo de tiempo y verás - le dijo comprensivo el comandante.

-Está bien, gracias papá - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Descansa, tienes que estar bien para ir a la batalla - se lo dijo el comandante mientras entraba al ascensor.

Cuando llegaron a Omega no vieron el mejor de los panoramas, la estación había sido atacada, y se veían algunas naves de Cerberus cerca, viendo esto el comandante llamó a su tripulación.

-Entraremos en equipos a la estación, Garrus, tú los coordinarás, registren la estación, debemos liberarla de Cerberus, Ashley y Alexandra, ustedes vendrán conmigo, vamos por Aria, ella nos podrá decir más de los planes de Cerberus; Joker, intenta conseguirnos algo de cobertura.

Así, los equipos salieron en las lanzaderas, mientras Joker disparó contra las naves de Cerberus logrando derribar varias, las restantes comenzaron la persecución de la Normandy sin ver las lanzaderas. Al llegar a la cubierta de atraque de la estación se separaron, el equipo de Garrus, conformado por el resto de la tripulación, tendría que limpiar a todos los soldados de Cerberus, mientras, Shepard, Ashley y Alexandra se adentrarían hasta el centro de Omega para buscar a Aria.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, he Shepard - le dijo Garrus con algo de humor.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, viejo amigo, vamos por ellos - le contestó el comandante a Garrus.

Al ingresar a la estación, el comandante y su familia encontraron un poco de resistencia, apenas una docena de soldados que no fueron rival para los tres, al llegar al Afterlife se encontraron con la verdadera resistencia, 5 némesis, 7 fantasmas, una docena de centuriones junto con varios ingenieros con sus torretas desplegadas, al ver esto corrieron por cobertura, rápidamente Ashley y Alexandra usaron sus rifles de francotirador matando a 2 fantasmas y los némesis, seguido, el comandante usó su fusil y cargó contra los restantes, destruyendo las torretas y matando a un ingeniero, justo cuando estaba por atacar a otro ingeniero, un fantasma cargó contra él con su espada preparada, justo al llegar a su torso un disparo de Alexandra destruyó la espada seguido de otro de Ashley que mató al fantasma, cambiaron a sus fusiles y cargaron a la batalla, liquidando a los fantasmas restantes, mientras el comandante eliminaba a los centuriones, al final Alexandra se encargó de los ingenieros.

Ya despejada el área fueron a buscar a Aria, quien sabría algo más de Cerberus, al llegar a la sala superior del Afterlife la encontraron moribunda, la habían apuñalado en el abdomen.

-Aria, no te muevas, te pondré medigel - le dijo el comandante.

-Creía que estabas muerto Shepard.

-Sólo me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones, ahora no te muevas.

-Ya es tarde para mí, ahora escucha, Cerberus ha tomado toda la galaxia, todos están bajo su poder ahora, ya no hay lugar seguro, debes detenerlos, tienes que llegar a su base, tienes que…

En ese momento Aria dio su último aliento sin poder decirles a dónde debían ir. Al terminar su misión, Garrus y el resto se reunieron con el comandante y su familia, juntos regresaron a la Normandy, reuniéndose en la sala de conferencias y explicándoles todo lo sucedido.

-Creo que no podremos regresar a nuestro hogares - les dijo Tali.

-Lamentablemente es cierto, pero lo recuperaremos, ¡recuperaremos nuestros hogares y le enseñaremos de qué estamos hechos! pueden retirarse - Les dijo el comandante.

Ya en su camarote, con Ashley y Alexandra les dijo:

-Bueno, bienvenidas a casa.

* * *

Bueno, esta es la primera vez que les escribo, esta historia había sido un experimento, no creí que si quiera alguien lo viera, gracias Guest, de no haber sido por ti la hubiera borrado, ahora espero poder seguir con ella, no creo ser muy constante, pero lo intentaré, gracias por ello, espero que te halla gustado el capítulo, si crees que pueda mejorar en algo, dime, soy nuevo nunca antes e escrito algo.


End file.
